Cela faisait trop longtemps
by Lil-Shossie
Summary: Rose est en dépression depuis que Scorpius l'a laissé. Il ne voulait pas partir mais il y a été obligé. Cela la console à peine. Elle ne sait même pas quand il pourra revenir. Alors, une nuit, quand Scorpius l'attend dans son salon, elle explose de joie. C'est l'occasion des retrouvailles. Mais restera-t-il? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il là maintenant?


Bonjour à tous!

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment déjà. J'hésitais à le poster, pour tout dire. Je précise que ce n'est pas la suite d'Aussi paumée qu'un moldu dans Poudlard (ça serait trop triste!). Cette histoire est un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. Elle n'est pas drôle mais plutôt triste. Bizarrement, je trouve la fin un peu guimauve et proche de mes habitudes. Bref, je vous laisse juger par vous même. Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

O—O—O—O—O—O

Rose Weasley déposa ses sacs de courses dans l'entrée avant de fermer la porte de son appartement londonien. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, respira un bon coup et écouta son bon sens. Elle rangea ses courses.

C'était toujours pareil. Elle achetait toujours les mêmes choses, les rangeait toujours au même endroit. C'était bien pour elle, selon le médecin, trouver un style de vie stable, sans surprises même infimes. De toute façon Rose préférait ça. Comme ça elle ne pensait pas. Elle effectuait des tâches répétitives et ne pensait pas. Elle aimait la sécurité que lui procurait ce mode de vie. Elle en avait besoin.

Depuis qu'il était parti… Elle s'accrocha soudain au plan de travail et respira longuement pour que son étourdissement passe. Elle avait envie de tout détruire pour calmer sa rage. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le faire.

Elle était juste une minable d'à peine 24 ans, au milieu de ce salon-cuisine dépouillé, avec les cheveux en bataille, de grosses cernes et les ongles rongés, qui ne faisait même pas d'effort pour paraître présentable. Cette minable qui avait besoin de médicament pour continuer à vivre. Elle qui n'avait même pas réussi à le garder.

Elle tapa du poing sur le plan de travail. Le cliquetis métallique de la cafetière eu le mérite de faire taire ses pensées la douleur de sa main la rendit alerte mais ce fut ses médicaments qui furent salvateurs. Deux cachets pour ne plus penser. Elle voudrait en prendre trois, pour ne pas penser plus longtemps, ou quatre pour voir. Si elle prenait la boite entière elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter ou à penser. Penser à lui c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal. Elle n'en prit que deux. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à vivre. Peut-être que la douleur passerait.

Rose ferma les volets pour se coucher. Elle se sentit stupide de se coucher à 15h, quand le soleil de juin était encore haut dans le ciel. Elle aurait du en profiter, il était tellement rare qu'il fasse beau. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne pouvait affronter le monde radieux alors qu'elle, à l'intérieur, elle n'était qu'un amas de grisaille et de larme.

Soudain, calmement, Rose sentit la douleur se transformer. Devenir légère. Comme si elle venait de jeter une boule de bowling et qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de son poids. Son intérieur commença à voler. Comme les ballons, ceux qui flottent, gonflés d'hélium. On les avait attaché en elle, pour ne pas qu'ils s'envolent, pour les enfermer en elle. Ils étaient malheureux. Mais là, paf ! Leur fil avait été coupé et ils pouvaient enfin s'envoler, haut, très haut. Grâce à ça, ils ont retrouvé leur couleur, c'est mieux. Il y a du bleu, du rose, du jaune, de l'orange. Pas de gris. Les reflets du soleil traversaient les ballons, et projetaient leur couleur sur le visage de Rose. Elle riait à l'intérieur, elle courait, elle s'amusait. Elle vivait maintenant sans gris. Seulement en couleur. C'était beau, maintenant.

Les médicaments faisaient effet. Elle sourit et ne pensait plus. Seulement aux belles choses, pas à celles qui font mal. Pourquoi ces belles choses n'existaient que dans sa tête, prisonnières de ses idées noires, que seuls ses médicaments pouvaient libérer ? C'était injuste. Toutes ses choses existaient avant, avec lui. Rose s'endormit vite, et Il ne fit parti que de ses rêves.

Elle ouvrit les yeux face au mur. Le réveil c'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Se rendre compte qu'elle était Elle, se souvenir de sa vie, alors qu'elle semblait si bien quelques minutes plus tôt, dans ses rêves. Elle soupira. Elle pensa à se rendormir mais se rappela que le médecin lui avait dit de manger au moins deux fois par jour. « Et de vrai repas, pas des tartines ou un petit pois ». Elle écouta encore son bon sens qui avait cette fois-ci la voix de son médecin.

Elle se tourna pour sortir du lit. Ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur et elle oublia même de respirer. Ce n'était pas une joie futile que l'on éprouve quand on retrouve une vieille photo, pas une joie éphémère que l'on oublie après une heure. Elle éprouvait une joie intense, une plénitude qui s'approchait surement de la sérénité pure. Elle se sentait bien, enfin complète.

Au milieu du petit salon, assis en tailleur sur le bois froid, un blond la regardait, les yeux pétillants et un sourire radieux. C'était son petit-ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Scorpius était sa moitié. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie complète. Même les médicaments ne l'aidaient pas à combler le vide.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Scorpius ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne devait revenir que beaucoup plus tard. Pourtant il était là. Scorpius était assis dans son salon. Il lui souriait. Les médicaments devaient encore faire effet.

Elle devait être bouche bée depuis une bonne minute déjà, à contempler Scorpius, puis ce qu'elle avait décrété être un rêve. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se lever ou se recoucher, ou rester là à le regarder. Elle était tellement bien. Devant son air indécis, Scorpius rit. Ce son berçait le cœur de Rose à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle en était complètement folle. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de son rire, ce qui lui provoqua des petits picotements sur la peau. Ces sensations semblaient trop vraies pour être un rêve. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment revenu.

- Tu compte te lever ou je dois venir te chercher ?

Il avait parlé. Scorpius devait vraiment être là. Aussi vite qu'elle le pu elle sortit du lit et avança quelque pas. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le choc de sa visite et si elle avançait trop vite elle tomberait. Elle s'assit comme lui, en tailleur, devant lui, sans cesser de le regarder. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est tôt pour dormir ?

Elle ne répondit pas parce que ce n'était pas la peine. Oui, elle savait qu'il était ridicule qu'elle dorme en pleine après-midi, et il le savait. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ce qui n'était pas important. Lui il était important. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et d'une voix trainante, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, elle lui demanda :

- Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

Il ne bougea pas et prit un air grave :

- Tu en doute ?

Ses yeux brillaient. De déception peut-être. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que les médicaments pouvaient la mettre sans dessus-dessous.

Elle ne répondit rien. Comme une invitation, le bras de Scorpius trembla et Rose en fut subjuguée. Elle n'avait même pas encore réalisé qu'elle pouvait le toucher, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Quand Rose leva le bras il lui parut peser une tonne. Savoir qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour sentir sa peau c'était inespéré. C'était beaucoup en émotion mais pour une fois ce n'en était pas une que les médicaments devaient effacer. Par contre, il lui en faudrait si l'apparition de Scorpius disparaissait sous ses doigts. Il lui en faudrait beaucoup.

Avancer sa main tremblante dura une éternité. Elle était tiraillée entre le besoin de savoir s'il était bien là, et l'appréhension de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait si c'était un rêve. Vivre dans l'illusion avec lui serait mille fois mieux que de vivre dans la réalité sans lui. Sa main s'arrêta au dessus de son bras : elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir savoir. Scorpius devait avoir compris qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin, alors il bougea un peu son bras pour l'encourager.

N'avait-elle pas envie de le toucher ? Si, elle en rêvait. Elle abaissa deux de ses doigts doucement, comme si elle essayait d'amadouer une bête sauvage. Le contact fut électrisant. Rose serait tombée dans les pommes si elle n'avait pas autant voulu profiter de chaque seconde qu'elle passait avec Scorpius. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle le touchait, qu'elle caressait sa peau délicatement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur. Chaque aller et venu de ses doigts faisait courir dans tout son corps d'intenses frissons. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de bonheur. C'était beau… Trop beau…

Elle enleva précipitamment ses doigts et cacha ses mains sous ses cuisses à la manière d'une enfant. La vue de Scorpius fut soudain insoutenable et elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voie les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, mais oui, j'en doute, chuchota-t-elle. Les médicaments peuvent me faire avoir des hallucinations.

- Tu penses que je suis une hallucination ?

Rose pouvait entendre dans sa voix à quel point cela lui faisait mal, mais elle hocha quand même la tête en retenant ses larmes dans un grand effort. Il ne disait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de mouvements. Rose ferma lentement les yeux en réalisant à quel point elle était folle de croire qu'il était revenu, et essayait de se persuader mentalement qu'il n'était qu'une vision. Elle voulait vite le faire disparaître pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans cet hôpital psychiatrique dont son médecin lui avait parlé.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux il était toujours là. Mais il la regardait avec une si grande tristesse, et tellement de passion qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Les rôles furent inversés : sans geste brusque il leva le bras qu'elle avait touché quelques instants auparavant. Tout aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait fait, il avança sa main vers sa joue. Et il la regardait pour mesurer l'émotion qu'il faisait naître dans ses yeux. Elle recula un peu quand sa main fut trop près de sa joue mais Scorpius ne se découragea pas et posa sa paume sur la peau pâle de Rose.

Sa main était douce, et chaude, tellement chaude. Elle avait froid depuis qu'il n'était plus là, constamment. Son cœur ne battait presque plus depuis qu'elle était seule. Ce simple geste lui avait redonné la force de battre. La chaleur revenait, sortant de la main de Scorpius, elle passait dans sa joue puis s'insinuait dans ses veines pour faire le tour de son corps. Seul Scorpius pouvait faire ça.

Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Il était enfin revenu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé de plaisir en sentant sa main sur elle, et respira pour de vrai.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux tremblants et avança à quatre pattes vers la bouche de Scorpius. Ils s'embrassèrent.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Ils avaient fait l'amour comme aux premiers jours, sur le sol, dans l'urgence. Ils s'étaient trop manqués pour perdre une seconde de plus. Ils s'étaient rhabillés et s'étaient rassis en tailleur au milieu du salon. Rose ne voulait plus le perdre de vue. Elle riait comme une enfant et il était heureux de la voir comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse, pleine. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de médicament s'il restait. Il fallait qu'il reste.

- Rose, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit :

- Je vais merveilleusement bien.

Scorpius baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Rose s'avança un peu plus et lui caressa la main. Elle adorait ça. Il releva la tête et se plongea dans ses yeux :

- Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas bien.

Son regard et son intonation étaient lourds de sens. Rose comprit qu'il savait pour les médicaments. Elle se recula un peu, honteuse. Ses joues se colorèrent mais Scorpius n'y fit pas attention : il attendait une réponse. Pour se donner contenance Rose rit :

- Tu es devenu un espion ou un agent d'élite, quelque chose dans le genre ?

- J'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

Scorpius fut amusé que Rose roule des yeux, l'air exaspéré :

- Evidemment.

- Alors ?

Le rappelle à l'ordre fit perdre toute contenance à Rose. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Enfin si, elle savait qu'elle allait lui dire la vérité mais elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir mais elle en était obligée. Devant le regard océan de Scorpius, elle se résolue :

- Les médecins disent que je fais une dépression. Mais maintenant je vais bien.

- Tu vas bien parce que je suis là ?

Rose se sentit paniquée et cela du se voir dans ses yeux parce Scorpius secoua la tête comme lorsqu'il se sentait démuni :

- ça veut dire que tu es malade à cause de moi

Rose se précipita un peu vite près de Scorpius, et répondit un peu trop fort :

- NON !

- Tu sais très bien que si, fit-il à voix basse.

Rose se plaça derrière lui et l'enserra de ses bras. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire : le consoler. Elle allait doucement de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de le calmer.

- J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû rester… Répétait-il dans les bras de Rose.

- Tu étais obligé de partir, tu le sais.

Et elle continuait de le bercer, et il ferma les yeux. Ils étaient bien comme ça.

- J'aurais dû rester, chuchota-t-il.

- Chuuuut, répondit-elle encore plus bas.

Elle commença à chantonner une chanson ringarde qu'elle n'avait pas écouté depuis très longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques notes qu'une évidence floue, qu'un souvenir peut-être imaginaire, remonta à la surface. Elle ne savait pas si ça s'était vraiment passé, mais cette chanson la replongea dans la dernière soirée qu'elle avait partagé avec Scorpius.

Elle se souvenait qu'ils dansaient comme des fous. Ils étaient bourrés dans cette boîte moldue, et heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils dansaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils riaient. Ils s'aimaient. C'était bien. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et tout ce qui existait c'était Elle et Lui et rien d'autre. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure toujours.

- Scorpius ? On devrait sortir un de ces jours. Ça fait longtemps.

Il répondit si mollement que Rose ne fut pas sûre de comprendre. Elle voulu se persuader qu'il avait dit oui, mais l'air devenu soudainement pesant et la posture un peu raide de Scorpius l'en empêcha. Elle eu soudain la terrible idée qu'il pouvait encore partir. Elle arrêta de le bercer.

- Tu reste hein ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais sa respiration devint difficile. Rose se décolla de lui, paniquée, énervée. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu reste ?

Son ton se fit plus dur. Scorpius ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Rose comprenne qu'elle allait encore être détruite. Elle se détacha précipitamment de lui et recula à l'aide de ses mains aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Son corps lui paraissait léger face au poids du chagrin que Scorpius venait de lui provoquer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu elle se dit que les médicaments pouvaient encore lui être utiles.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec cette solitude et cette détresse qui avait remplacé la présence de Scorpius. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à les faire partir, pourquoi voulait-il les faire revenir ? Avait-il seulement pensé à quel point il la ferait souffrir s'il revenait lui donner du bonheur pour le lui enlever après ? Une larme coula cette fois-ci. Scorpius avança mais Rose eu un soubresaut et recula encore pour coller son dos contre le réfrigérateur derrière elle. Scorpius ne faisait que la regarder maintenant, et Rose pleurait en silence.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Elle aurait voulu hurler mais elle n'avait pu que murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Pour te voir, répondit-il simplement.

Elle eu un nouveau sanglot. Il aurait dû la laisser dans sa solitude au lieu de venir lui montrer ce qu'elle perdait pour finalement le lui enlever à jamais.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Continua-t-elle en reniflant.

- Parce que j'en ai eu le droit.

Les larmes de Rose se calmèrent un peu quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas l'envie de venir qui lui manquait, mais l'autorisation. Peut-être qu'il en aurait d'autre. Elle arrêta de pleurer et reprit une respiration normale. Scorpius lui sourit et posa une main sur son genou, rassurant. La chaleur revint.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Scorpius lui avait préparé à manger, et Rose mangeait maintenant dans l'assiette posée sur le sol. Déjà que se nourrir était une perte de temps, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il allait repartir, elle n'allait pas s'embêter à manger à table. En plus elle se sentait bien par terre, cet endroit lui semblait réconfortant –surement parce que c'était là que Scorpius se tenait quand elle s'était réveillée tout à l'heure.

Elle eu soudain une idée absurde : si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs mois, ses parents n'en avaient plus eu depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle. Ils avaient coupé les ponts depuis trois ans –depuis qu'il leurs avait avoué qu'il aimait Rose. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir, il passerait voir ses parents. Peut-être qu'il été allé les voir avant elle –cette pensée fit naître une infime jalousie, qui la poussa à poser la question :

- Tu as rendu visite à tes parents ?

Scorpius, d'abord sous le choc, secoua négativement la tête. Rose fut soulagée, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas.

- Il n'y a que toi que je voulais voir, ajouta-t-il.

Rose sourit, les yeux brillants. Elle était complètement amoureuse de ce type là. Pourquoi le fait que ce soit un Malefoy était important aux yeux de sa famille ? Ses parents lui avaient ordonné de quitter Scorpius, elle avait refusé et avait coupé les ponts. Il s'était passé la même chose pour Scorpius. Leurs familles auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de voir les familles Malefoy-Weasley réunies. Ils étaient tous de sales crétins bornés : aucuns parents ne voulaient venir chercher le pardon de leur enfant tant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Même s'ils leur manquaient, même si cela leur faisait mal, ils préféraient leur fierté à leur enfant. Rose pouffa. Elle s'expliqua devant le regard interrogateur de Scorpius :

- Tu sais mes parents te haïssaient quand j'étais avec toi. Mais ils t'ont presque regretté quand tu es parti.

Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'aimait tellement que son départ l'avait rendu dépressive. Ses parents avaient compris qu'il n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer de les séparer parce qu'elle aurait toujours choisi Scorpius.

- Tu ne vois plus tes parents ? Plus du tout ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Mon médecin veut que je leur parle, mais franchement pourquoi ? Ils ont préféré me renier plutôt que d'approuver notre relation.

Elle roula des yeux pour montrer son mépris. Scorpius continua :

- Comment ont-il réagit quand je suis parti ?

Rose haussa les épaules :

- Ils voulaient me voir. Je suppose que comme j'étais seule ils voulaient en profiter pour me récupérer.

Scorpius poussa l'assiette et lui prit la main, de l'autre il orienta son visage vers lui pour l'inviter à le regarder :

- Je suis sûr qu'ils voulaient s'excuser. Tu aurais dû accepter de les voir.

Rose rit ironiquement :

- Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me rejeter. Même si je suis seule et malheureuse, il est hors de question que je leur pardonne.

Scorpius se tordit les doigts mollement, et agissait comme s'il voulait parler, mais changeait d'avis avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Cette situation tapait sur les nerfs de Rose. Eux qui n'avaient jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre, eux qui préféraient ne plus voir leur famille plutôt que d'être séparés. Maintenant Scorpius hésitait à lui parler, devait attendre l'autorisation de la voir, et n'avait même pas le droit de lui dire où il vivait maintenant et ce qu'il faisait. Rose lui demanda ce qui le tracassait un peu durement et Scorpius lui répondit d'une voix trainante :

- C'est ta famille. Ils t'aiment. Même s'ils n'ont pas réagit comme ils auraient fallu ils ne voulaient pas te perdre définitivement. Tu aurais dû les voir quand ils te l'ont demandé. Ils auraient accepté notre relation au bout d'un moment.

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Lui demanda-t-elle choquée. Tu ne te souviens pas que mon père a débarqué chez toi en menaçant de tuer tout le monde quand je lui ai dit que je t'aimais ? Que ton père a brisé tous les verres de ta maison en hurlant qu'il allait te déshérité ? Je suis presque sûr que c'est ma mère qui a envoyé le contrôle des impôts chez toi pour vous emmerdez. On n'aurait jamais pu garder notre couple et notre famille en même temps, tu le sais.

- Et quand je suis parti tu ne t'ai pas dit que tu pourrais avoir au moins un des deux ? Mais non, t'as préféré rester seule.

Son ton commençait à monter, ce qui énervait Rose au plus haut point. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois et leurs retrouvailles tournaient en dispute ? Sur leurs parents en plus, qui étaient totalement indéfendables. C'était de leur faute si Scorpius et Rose avaient préféré quitter le monde des sorciers pour vivre leur amour en paix. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas quitté, Scorpius n'aurait jamais été obligé de partir.

Elle se leva précipitamment ce qui lui donna le tournis. En la voyant tituber, Scorpius se leva aussi pour l'attraper par le bras et lui faire reprendre l'équilibre. Elle se dégagea aussitôt et son tournis disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle voulu faire quelques pas mais ses jambes engourdies ne la menèrent pas loin, alors trop énervée, elle fit volte face et quand elle fut sûre que Scorpius mesurait l'ampleur de sa rage, elle hurla :

- Pourquoi t'es parti alors ? Si tu savais que ça allait bien se finir pourquoi t'es parti ?

- Rose, j'étais obligé, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ! T'aurais dû rester c'est tout. Si tu m'aurais pas laissé j'aurais jamais été seule, j'aurais jamais été dépressive, et putain j'aurais jamais autant haït le monde entier !

- Rose calme toi, implora Scorpius.

Il voulu avancer vers elle mais elle se déroba encore une fois. Son tournis revint et ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait un horrible mal de crâne, et elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'était pas aussi énervée. Elle voulu encore hurler mais elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait, et si elle était assez près d'un objet stable pour pouvoir s'y retenir. Elle fit un pas vers ce qui semblait être une table, mais elle trébucha. Ce fut le noir.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Il faisait noir autour d'elle et une chanson tournait dans sa tête. Et des rires aussi. Des gens criaient de joie. Il y avait une fête dans sa tête. Même si elle ne reconnaissait pas la chanson elle lui donnait envie de danser et de rigoler. On lui caressa le bras et une lumière apparu. Elle était dans une boite de nuit. Après cette réflexion, elle vit qu'il y avait un visage devant le sien. Celui de Scorpius. Oui, il était là aussi, dans cette boîte.

C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tout était plus simple à ce moment là. Ils se foutaient de leur famille, et les moldus leurs semblaient digne de confiance. Scorpius n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

- Rose ? Ça va ? Demanda Scorpius.

Le souvenir de cette soirée s'effaça pour faire place au visage de Scorpius près du sien. Elle était par terre, hagarde. Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête et n'eu aucun mal à se redresser. Elle interrogea Scorpius du regard :

- Tu as eu un étourdissement. Tu n'as été inconsciente qu'une petite seconde.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle préférait repenser à cette merveilleuse soirée. Elle dansait contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient. Il y avait du monde dans la boite ce qui leur donnait un prétexte pour se coller encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il près de l'évier.

Rose fit non de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Scorpius aille au bar, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle avait envie de faire l'amour. Ils auraient commencé dans les toilettes s'il n'y avait pas une si longue queue. Elle l'attira à elle et lui fit comprendre avec sa main déposée sous sa ceinture qu'elle voulait rentrer immédiatement. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui prit la main avant de la faire sortir de la boite.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière chanson que l'on a écouté ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Elle faisait comme ça.

Et il commença à chantonner la chanson qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Rose. Elle pu replonger dans son souvenir. Ils devaient passer dans la ruelle derrière la boite pour rentrer. Elle entendait toujours cette chanson, chantonnée par Scorpius dans sa cuisine, mais diffusée en même temps dans la boite de son souvenir. La ruelle aurait dû être éclairée mais les lampadaires devaient être cassés parce qu'il faisait très noir. Même la lune était cachée par les nuages.

Ils couraient, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ils ne dépassèrent même pas la première poubelle. Quelqu'un sortit de derrière elle. Un homme qui sentait fort, à l'œil brillant. Rose n'avait pas comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient essayé de le contourner, mais il leur avait coupé la route. Il avait demandé son portefeuille à Scorpius. Rose savait qu'il n'avait que quelques billets et comme Scorpius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer, elle avait pris l'argent qu'il avait dans sa poche pour le donner à l'homme. Elle avait pris Scorpius par le bras pour partir. L'homme avait retenu Scoprius par l'autre. « Par pitié, Scorpius, ne joue pas les héros » s'était-elle dit. L'homme en voulait plus, mais leur portable – de toute façon en mauvais état- étaient resté chez eux, et ils n'avaient rien de précieux sur eux. Elle avait imploré l'homme de les laissé partir et s'était avancé un peu. Scorpius l'avait fait immédiatement reculer. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout de suite, avant de voir la main de l'homme.

- Tu te souviens quand on s'est fait braquer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et comment ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'agresse.

Il mit sa main sur la sienne et continua à chantonner. La chanson était toujours diffusée dans son souvenir mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle était terrorisée par ce que l'homme tenait dans la main. Un couteau. L'homme avait un couteau. Et il s'approchait dangereusement de Scorpius en hurlant des propos que Rose ne comprenait même pas. Si seulement ils avaient eu leur baguette ils auraient pu le mettre à terre en une seconde sans aucun risque. Seulement, ils ne pratiquaient presque plus la magie –elle ne leur servait pas dans leur vie quotidienne- prendre leur baguette n'était plus un réflexe.

- Pourtant ça avait été une belle soirée.

- Comme toujours avec toi, répondit Scorpius.

L'homme avec un couteau était toujours dans l'esprit de Rose. Tout c'était passé très vite, tellement qu'il fallu un temps pour que Rose comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme avait avancé, Scorpius s'était précipité, il avait grogné. Scorpius s'était effondré, l'homme sur lui. Elle avait vu du sang. C'était à cause de ses larmes qu'elle voyait flou, et non à cause de l'alcool. Elle avait couru sur l'homme en hurlant, elle s'était pris un si gros coup qu'elle s'était retrouvée collé au mur parallèle. Elle hurlait, avait frappé l'homme à la tête avec une bouteille. D'autres était arrivé en courant. Un avait appelé les pompiers et la police, un autre avait maintenu l'homme à terre. Rose avait appuyé ses mains sur la plaie de Scorpius. Le sang coulait encore plus vite que ses larmes. Scorpius lui avait souris pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Il avait raison, les pompiers arrivèrent. Il allait déjà mieux dans leur camion.

- Quel enfoiré ce mec, souffla Rose.

- Et c'est peu dire !

Scorpius remonta son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine et Rose pu voir ses cicatrices, de longues barres horizontales au niveau de l'estomac. Elle approcha sa main et la posa doucement dessus. Scorpius eu un frisson. Rose se revoyait dans cette ruelle, baissée sur Scorpius, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Elle appuyait sur cette plaie qui saignait encore et encore. Il lui avait sourit pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle pleurait toujours.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

Elle enleva sa main et Scorpius se rhabilla. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Elle pleurait toujours dans la ruelle mais Scorpius souriait toujours. Son regard se voulait rassurant mais Rose y croyait de moins en moins.

Avec une boule dans la gorge, elle continua difficilement à parler :

- Tu es mort ?

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa les cheveux comme à une petite fille. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec une voix trop calme pour la situation :

- Mon cœur.

Il baissa encore la voix qui devint presque un murmure :

- Tu sais bien que oui.

Rose arrêta de respirer pendant qu'elle retournait dans cette ruelle, auprès de son petit-ami mourant. Même s'il lui souriait d'un air confiant, le sang coulait toujours à flot sous les doigts de Rose. Son cœur commençait à ralentir et les yeux de Scorpius devenaient vitreux. Il souriait toujours quand les pompiers étaient arrivés mais il ne respirait plus. Ses traits étaient juste figés par la mort. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de hurler quand on recouvrait le corps de Scorpius. Puis tout à coup, elle été allait mieux, avait calmement flotté dans le camion –ou on l'y avait amené, tout était très flou. Dans cet état merveilleux elle osait même penser que Scorpius avait été réanimé. C'était sa première prise de sédatif.

- Désolé mon cœur, dit Scorpius en la prenant dans ses bras. Désolé.

Maintenant, dans ses bras, tout se remettait en place. Scorpius était mort il y a six mois. Rose, pour pallier sa peine, se répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas voulu partir mais qu'il en avait été obligé. C'était sa mort qui avait déclenché cette dépression. C'était le fantôme de Scorpius qui la consolait pendant qu'elle pleurait.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Rose était muette. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment. Elle devait être vraiment folle pour arriver à se persuader que Scorpius était encore en vie alors qu'elle savait très bien en s'endormant tout à l'heure qu'il était mort. Elle l'avait vu dans sa cuisine alors elle avait pensé qu'il n'était que parti, mais qu'il était bien en vie, en oubliant complètement que les sorciers pouvaient voir les fantômes. Elle se sentait stupide.

Mais surtout, elle était désespérée. Scorpius ne pourrait jamais revenir pour un long moment. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait pu rester si longtemps auprès d'elle. De plus, elle ne savait même pas s'il pourrait revenir plusieurs fois ou si c'était son unique visite. Comment la mort était-elle organisée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Scorpius lui-même ne devait pas le savoir.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Lui redemanda-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure raque. Scorpius devant elle, inquiet, tentait de parler de la voix la plus rassurante et douce qu'il pouvait :

- Pour te voir, répéta-t-il.

Encore une fois, elle était flattée, mais sa réponse appelait bien d'autres questions et fermait en même temps la discussion : s'il en savait plus, il lui aurait tout dit. Une autre question pourtant la titillait, et elle se sentit obligée de la lui posée pour se la sortir définitivement de l'esprit :

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'en ai eu le droit.

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas eu plus tôt, ou plus tard ? La mort était un mystère, et Scorpius faisait parti d'elle maintenant. Rose avait tant de question mais elles lui paraissaient une perte de temps, et elle n'était pas sûre que Scorpius pourrait y répondre. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'attendre qu'elle lui parle. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, prit une attitude détachée, et demanda :

- Comment c'est là bas ?

Scorpius pouffa près de son oreille, ce qui exaspéra Rose tout en la faisant se sentir ridicule. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire dans cette situation, et se sentir inférieure à lui parce qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qui se passe ensuite était tout simplement idiot. Elle voulu lui répondre mais ne dit rien. Elle préférait qu'il la garde dans ses bras.

- C'est pas comme tu pourrais penser.

Etant donné qu'elle ne pensait rien, cette réponse ne l'aidait pas énormément. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou et huma son parfum. Il sentait comme devait sentir un ange. S'ils existaient dans la mort, Scorpius devait en être un.

- Tu me regarde des fois ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, souvent. Au début tu pleurais beaucoup, et tu ne faisais pas grand-chose. C'était une torture de te voir souffrir en sachant que c'était de ma faute, et sans pouvoir te consoler.

- Mais maintenant je vais mieux.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas en être sûr. Elle-même n'en était plus sûre. Tout à l'heure, quand elle tentait de se persuader qu'il était encore en vie, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de médicament. Mais là, même s'il était encore présent, elle se sentait vide, impuissante, fatiguée. Presque morte.

Elle eu un hoquet quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pu la voir depuis le début de sa vie sans lui. Tout en le regardant, pour tenter de deviner ses pensées, elle demanda précipitamment :

- Tu as vu ton enterrement ?

- Oui, répondit-il calmement.

Elle se sentit rougir de honte et son estomac se creusa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle n'était pas allée à son enterrement. Le voir mort encore une fois était au dessus de ses forces. Et partager ce moment d'intimité avec tous ces gens qui la détestaient pour leur avoir arraché Scorpius, et qui la tenaient responsable de sa mort, c'était impensable. Elle voulu s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là mais il parla avant :

- C'était déprimant tu sais. Et j'ai vu à quel point mes parents s'en voulaient d'avoir réagi comme ça pour notre relation. C'est pour ça que je pense que tu aurais dû revoir les tiens quand ils te l'ont demandé.

- Mes parents y étaient par contre, non ?

- Oui. Ils ont présenté leurs condoléances. Ma mère s'est effondrée sur la tienne. C'était horrible. Mais ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, et j'ai vu à quel point tes parents voulaient ton pardon.

Rose pouffa de mépris :

- Quel bon timing. Vouloir tout remettre en ordre après que tu ne sois plus là. C'est comme proposer de l'aide aux pompiers après que le feu soit éteint. Ça ne sert à rien et c'est ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas ça, enchaina-t-il. Ils veulent seulement retrouver leur fille.

Rose soupira et se décolla de Scorpius, elle voulait voir son visage. Elle se colla contre le comptoir de cuisine, les jambes ramenées contre son menton. L'image de ses parents lui revenait en tête à la manière d'un souvenir lointain et flou. Elle ne pouvait plus les aimer après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle ne voulait plus les aimer. Il était facile pour Scorpius de mesurer le remord de ses parents maintenant qu'il était mort et de se dire « j'aurais dû ». Elle, elle était dans la réalité, et elle ne pourrait pas pardonner ses parents. Ce sont eux qui auraient dû accepter sa relation.

- Tu ne comprends pas Scorpius, c'est de leur faute si tu es mort, dit-elle calmement. S'ils nous avaient accepté, on ne serait pas parti, on n'aurait pas atterri ici, on n'aurait jamais connu cette boite, et on n'y serait jamais allé ce soir là.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

- Avec cette logique on peut aller loin tu sais. Qui a décidé de sortir dans cette boite ? Qui l'a découverte ? Et puis qui a convaincu l'autre d'acheter cet appart ? Et ce gars, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là à ce moment ?

- Ce gars ne nous connaissait pas, il n'en avait rien à foutre de notre peine ou de ce qu'il détruisait. Nos familles, elles, sont censées nous aimer et vouloir notre bonheur. Même si c'est lui qui t'as achevé, nos familles avaient déjà commencé à nous tuer.

Scorpius lui attrapa soudain la main, un peu fort. Le contact n'était pas seulement chaud comme tout à l'heure. Il était brulant. Il la fixa si intensément qu'il aurait pu lui faire peur. Rose cru un instant qu'on était en train de venir le chercher et que c'était les dernière secondes qu'elle passait avec lui. Pourtant rien ne se passa, et Scorpius continuait de lui tenir la main avec trop de passion. Elle ne se déroba pas et essayait d'apprécier le contact. Non seulement elle n'y arrivait pas mais son cœur commençait à battre plus fort. La situation devenait bizarre –plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était déjà- mais Rose n'avait aucune angoisse. Elle était bien.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Scorpius sourit et aussitôt son attitude redevint normale : ses traits se détendirent et son emprise sur la main de Rose devint une douce caresse. Sa réponse fut comme une évidence :

- Je crois que tu le sais, Rose.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, lentement, comme pour faire entrer dans son esprit la réalité. La vraie réalité, pas celle qu'elle se construisait constamment. Et, fixant la peau pâle de Scorpius au dessus de ses doigts osseux, elle lui demanda :

- Je suis morte, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Scorpius. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne pleura même pas. A quoi bon, elle était morte. Le pouvait-elle d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle était un fantôme ? Les larmes de toute à l'heure n'étaient peut-être qu'une impression. Avait-elle imaginé le goût du plat que lui avait préparé Scorpius ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu préparé quoi que se soit. Elle se sentait trop légère, et les contacts de Scopius étaient trop brûlants, la conversation était trop calme, pour qu'elle soit encore vivante.

- Et c'est arrivé quand ?

- Juste avant que tu te réveilles. Quand tu t'es levé tout à l'heure, ton corps est restée dans ton lit.

Elle se tourna machinalement vers son lit, pour se voir, mais ne vit rien. Scorpius compris son incompréhension car il lui expliqua :

- Les fantômes sont désorientés au début. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent, et ne croient que ce qu'ils veulent croire. Tu ne veux pas voir ton corps. Et crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Rose hocha la tête avant de se cacher les yeux de ses mains. Sa vie était vraiment nulle. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé, pour se détériorée et finalement se finir précocement à à peine 24 ans, après une dépression. Elle n'aurait pas fait pire même si elle en avait eu envie.

- Mes parents ne vont pas croire que je me suis suicidée, hein ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une fuite de gaz. Tu dormais, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Les voisins ont senti une odeur bizarre tout à l'heure et ont appelé les pompiers. Tu étais déjà morte quand ils sont arrivés. Ils ont trouvé le numéro de ton père dans le téléphone. Tes parents sont en route. Ton frère les rejoindra plus tard.

Rose ne savait que faire de toutes ses informations. Comment devait-elle réagir face à sa mort ? Elle choisi surement la façon la plus stupide en essayant de faire une blague. Elle se tourna vers son four et tapa dedans :

- J'ai toujours détesté ce four.

Scorius pouffa par politesse. Rose n'arriva même pas à faire semblant. Elle ne voulait pas rigoler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle le dit à Scorpius qui lui prit les épaules :

- Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais le plus dur est passé, tu t'es habituée à ton nouvel état, et tu as compris par toi-même que tu n'es plus vivante.

- Habituée à mon nouvel état ?

- Oui, il y a un certain temps d'adaptation. Comme tu n'as plus ton corps, tu es plus légère et tu appréhendes différemment les émotions. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie tout à l'heure, ta colère était trop forte pour que ton âme seule la supporte. Tu aurais pu faire exploser des objets tu sais.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus et Scorpius la tenue plus fermement. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il n'avait pas été là. Oui décidemment, il avait été son point d'ancrage dans la réalité, l'empêchant de révéler sa tendance à la dépression, la faisant vivre, et la rendant heureuse. Son bonheur n'aurait été que meilleur si ses parents n'avaient pas eu cette attitude.

Son désir devint soudain limpide : elle voulait voir ses parents. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Scorpius les avait pardonné quand il était mort. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle les aimait maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus les voir. Cette discorde avait soudain l'air futile devant l'amour qu'elle leur portait –et qu'ils lui portaient. Elle se tourna vers Scorpius :

- Tu vois mes parents en ce moment ?

- Ils viennent juste d'arrivés. Ils pleurent.

- Je veux les voir.

- Il suffit que tu le veuilles vraiment, répondit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait leur dire au revoir, les voir une dernière fois, avant de partir définitivement avec Scorpius. Elle rouvrit les yeux et resta figée quelques instants. Devant son lit, lui tournant le dos, une femme rousse vêtue d'une robe violette cintrée à la taille et de talons aiguilles, était agenouillée elle pleurait. Un grand homme, costume cravate noir sur mesure, pleurait à ses cotés. Ils devaient venir du travail. Ils étaient beaux. Même s'ils pleuraient, ils étaient beaux, et élégants. Elle était fière d'eux, fière d'être leur fille. Leurs erreurs ne comptaient plus. Elle s'avança pour voir leur visage mais vit trop de larmes pour être complètement heureuse. Elle fit volte-face, vers Scorpius qui s'était levé.

- Ils sont tristes ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Beaucoup.

Elle se retourna vers eux, et voulu pleurer aussi. Mais rien ne coula. Elle continua :

- Est-ce qu'ils seront de nouveau heureux un jour ?

- Ils ne seront plus tristes comme maintenant, répondit Scorpius.

C'était sûrement la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle se baissa et leur chuchota un « au revoir » pudique à l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle rejoignit Scorpius dos au mur, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tu penses que tes parents seront à mon enterrement ?

- Oui. Ils s'entraideront.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son appartement, le nid de sa vie avec Scorpius. Ses médicaments posés sur le plan de travail, dont elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin. Son four et son gaz qui avait causé sa mort. Son lit vide mais ses parents pleurant devant. Elle prit une grande inspiration –respirait-elle encore ?- et se tourna vers Scorpius :

-Et maintenant ?

- Tu me suis enfin, répondit-il.

Il lui prit la main et se voulu d'un calme réconfortant. Il se tourna, le mur maintenant face à lui, Rose à ses cotés. Il avança, Rose aussi. Ils traversèrent le mur ensemble.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Hermione pleurait. Ron pleurait. Leur fille, dans son lit, ne pleurait pas. Elle dormait, et dormirait éternellement.

Elle avait l'air paisible, ce qui sauta aux yeux de ses parents parce que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il y a trois ans, elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré, les joues rouges et l'air résigné. Encore avant, elle avait constamment la mine soucieuse. Ils ne pensaient jamais revoir la paix sur son visage.

Ils ne pensaient même jamais la revoir. Ils l'avaient tellement voulu pourtant. Leur fierté imposante avait complètement disparu quand ils avaient appris la mort de Scorpius. Ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. On les avait appelé quand elle était à l'hôpital, en observation. Les médecins avaient gardé contact avec eux. On lui avait diagnostiqué une dépression. Hermione et Ron n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir agi comme ils l'avaient fait. Ils aimaient Rose mais elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux.

Ron pleurait. Hermione pleurait. Rose était morte. A coté du lit, sur sa table de nuit, une photo immobile les regardait en souriant. Scorpius et Rose, ensemble. Ils étaient heureux.

O—O—O—O—O—O

Oouuuuh la belle fin tout en guimauve! Enfin, c'est mon avis, peut-être pas le votre. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A bientôt pour d'autres histoires!


End file.
